


An Ed-motional Crescendo

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Adapted from SweetEggy's comic. Eddy invites Edd over to watch a pornography video with him, to which things get interesting when Eddy takes a moment to take care of his boner. Right in front of Edd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Like the summary said, I've adapted this right from Eggy's awesome comic! http://spicyeggy.tumblr.com/post/159389107897/an-emotional-crescendo-links-for-full-zoom You can check it out right here!  
> Not to worry, her blessings and permission of creative control are all in place. So hope you enjoy some awesome and emotional turmoil! ;)

This was turning out a lot more interesting than Eddy expected it to, that was for sure. The video was perfect, or at least just the right thing for the situation. It was one of those low-budget, poorly-acted, poorly written pornographic movies. Eddy admittedly hadn't watched it yet, but was definitely liking it so far.

The “plot”, if one wanted to call it that, were two young adults, a man and woman, hanging out together. The man was a, as he put it, a virgin who had never kissed a woman before. Whereas the woman was _very_ experienced with sex and proceeded to go about showing him the ropes.

Every once and a while, Eddy glanced over at Edd as he too watched the video next to him on the bed. He looked nervous, if a bit apprehensive, and occasionally bit his lip. But every now and again, his eyes drifted back to Eddy, to which his cheeks pinkened ever slightly.

Cute.

As the tape went on, Eddy could feel the blood rushing downward as he got a little more engrossed in the sex scene currently going on. All that buildup and it was finally happening. His jeans were getting tighter and the urge to take care of himself was growing.

Stretching a bit, Eddy then reached down and unzipped his jeans. A squeak was heard from beside him, to which Eddy chuckled and glanced at his best friend.

“Eddy! What are you doing?!” Edd managed, his voice cracking.

“Don't mind me, Sockhead. I'm just gonna take care of my boner real quick.”

Edd's eyes went wide as his cheeks darkened. He trembled, holding a hand to his mouth and looking away. “R-Really?”

“Yep,” Eddy chuckled, pulling the waistband of his boxer shorts down just enough to pull out his erection. A sigh of relief escaped him, even with the cold air now surrounding the skin.

As he did so, he glanced out at the corner of his eye and could see Edd's gaze fixated on his exposed length. The minute he realized Eddy noticed, he immediately averted his gaze and let out a breathy gasp. Eddy chuckled warmly and found the display adorable. So far so good. He looked back at the screen, seeing the experienced female was deep-throating her best friend, who was moaning loudly and clutching at her hair.

Giving a grin, he started to slowly stroke his cock and sighed pleasurably. So far so good. It was even more thrilling knowing that he was doing it with Edd in the room. Who would have thought it would feel this good? Why didn't he think of this ages ago? Not that it mattered, everything was going about as smoothly as can be. Even if Edd was mostly just sitting there, probably too nervous to even _think_ about jerking off as well right in front of him. Not that Eddy would have minded.

Of course, he _welcomed_ the idea. Eddy panted a little, beginning to work his hand a little faster. At this rate, it wasn't going to take long to-

Was that movement in his peripherals?

Eddy gave his friend a sidelong glance, seeing that his suspicion was correct. There _was_ movement. Quick, erratic movements of what he deduced was Edd's arm. Turning his head to look, Edd was now sitting with a pillow held tightly against his torso, supported by his slightly raised legs. His right arm was visible as it held the pillow, but his left was bobbing back and forth.

All the while, his eyes were focused intently on Eddy, never once shifting.

“Are you jerking off?” Eddy finally asked.

Sure enough, panic etched Edd's features as he drew back slightly, “Of course not!!”

Raising an eyebrow, Eddy looked him over for a second, “Sure looks like it...”

“Why are you looking at me, anyway?” Edd stammered, panting a little bit. His arm continued to move, even with his attempts to conceal the movements.

“'Cause I keep seein' movement over there!” Eddy snickered, giving a smirk. “You're jerkin' it, ain't ya?”

“NO!!” Edd shrieked, his voice cracking quite comically.

Of course he wouldn't admit it. That was just like him to. As much as Eddy wanted to call him out further, he could see there was little point. Maybe he just needed to let him finish, or at least calm down and realize what he was doing wasn't a crime. After all, he himself was openly jerking off in front of Edd! But did Edd really think he wouldn't notice? Let alone see the reason why?

Although disappointed, Eddy didn't let this get to him as he resumed his own masturbation. He lay back a little on the bed, tucking his hand behind his head. “Fine, whatever.”

Just like that, he continued stroking his length, increasing a bit in speed. Even with the minor hiccup, it didn't take long to recover. Eddy's breathing laboured as he continued, no longer even needing the video for stimulation. Why would he? Knowing Edd was masturbating right in front of him, _to_ him no less, was far better than any pornographic video he'd ever seen. He trembled and went a little faster, the pleasure steadily rising as his climax approached.

Quickly, Eddy lifted the hem of his shirt further up his stomach, making sure that his load wouldn't end up upon the fabric. The last thing he wanted was to get all of it on his shirt like the last time. Trying to explain _that_ to his mother was not fun.

Within a few seconds, Eddy reached his peak and groaned loudly, watching as his cock shot out quite an impressive load for something so modest. The sticky white substance ended up landing on his bare stomach, thankfully missing his shirt by a few inches.

Eddy chuckled as his body relaxed with relief, “Fuck that was close. Almost got my shirt! Toss me a tissue, D.”

No response.

“Double D?” Eddy prompted, turning to look at him.

By now, Edd's entire face was red, he had his hand over his mouth, and was _still_ masturbating. His arm moved faster and his legs rose up as choked back moans escaped him. With his eyes squeezed shut and hand concealing his moans, it wasn't hard to tell that he just came. Quite hard, it seemed. Were it not for the fact that he himself had just cum, Eddy was certain just watching this spectacle would have more than done the job.

After a moment or two, Edd released a heavy breath and relaxed a bit. His eyes were hazed over, clearly pleasured, as he was slowly coming down from his high. It was admittedly quite comical to watch alongside being, simply put, _hot_.

Sitting up now, Eddy scooched over to Edd and reached for the pillow he was clutching. Not that he needed any sort of confirmation for the stain he was to find upon exposure, of course. Eddy chuckled, alerting Edd of his presence. “Messy messy messy…” He cooed playfully.

In a kneejerk reaction, Edd suddenly clutched the pillow tighter to himself and drawing back slightly. The redness on his face, wide eyes, and clear guilt etched into his countenance just confirmed it all even moreso. “EDDY!!!” He yelped, panting a bit and staring at him as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

A few moments of silence passed before Edd spoke up once again, huffing slightly. “This isn’t what it looks like!!!”

Eddy laughed, smirking toward his friend with amusement, “You think I don’t know what that looks like?”

No response was even attempted by Edd as he simply stared back at him, green eyes now brimming with tears. For a second or two, Eddy faltered considerably. Was Edd _really_ feeling that guilty? Considering his nature, it was very possible and made perfect sense. But it didn’t help the sting in his gut at seeing such a display. Especially as the tears only grew stronger and started to spill down his cheeks.

“Aww, why’re ya cryin’?” Eddy asked, keeping his tone casual and cool as possible. As much as Edd feeling guilty was to be expected, it was a whole other situation to see him _that_ torn up about it.

The sting in his gut didn’t recede, it only seemed to grow stronger as Edd then buried his face into the pillow he’d been clutching.

“Oh, I feel so guilty!” Edd wailed, his voice muffled slightly against the pillow.

Oh no, he was still crying, and it was not doing well to stifle his emotions rising up. Eddy snorted, forcing those thoughts back as much as possible to at least focus on the matter at hand. “Pfft! Get over yourself! So ya watched a lil’ jiggy and unloaded, so what? I do it all the time!”

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to help. Edd just kept his face buried in the pillow and sobbed, his bony shoulders shaking. He… wasn’t crying into the stain, was he? For a second or two, Eddy couldn’t help snickering at the very thought of Edd looking back up with jizz stains on his face. At least that would be comical and break the ice a little bit. Especially since it would happen with the poor boy being so meticulous and yet not even realizing it.

Before Eddy could say anything further, Edd spoke up again, his voice softer now.

“I wasn’t watching the video, Eddy…”

Of course he wasn’t. Though Eddy was steps away from calling him out on that factor, what good would that do? Instead, he laughed a bit and raised an eyebrow. “Hah! What’re ya talkin’ about?”

Now Edd pulled the pillow down from his face, his head turned to look at him, fresh tears falling freely down his face. Just as he’d suspected, but it didn’t make the crying element any easier to bear. Most especially with the addition of biting his lip and trembling almost violently. Edd sniffled and hugged the pillow tighter, averting his gaze.

“Eddy, I don’t look at pornography!” Edd confessed, his voice breaking with emotion. He sniffled loudly, “I wasn’t interested in your tape at all! Oh, forget it…!”

Before Eddy could respond, that was when the crushing words flowed from Edd’s mouth and struck his ears almost painfully.

“You wouldn’t understand…”

As if something inside snapped like a potato chip, Eddy felt his blood boil as the anger steadily rise within. He huffed a little and leaned in, looking right into Edd’s teary eyes. “TRY ME!” He shouted.

Of course, Edd didn’t flinch, but the guilt and worry etched into his countenance all the more. He scooted back ever slightly, “E-E-Eddy, I… I think I should clean this up…”

“TELL ME!” Grabbing hold of the pillow, Eddy tossed it behind him, not even caring where it landed. Enough was enough, he wasn’t about to play the crying game any longer. Though the answer was laid out in front of him since earlier, of course he had to get Edd to just _admit it_. He huffed a little, now glad that the barrier of the pillow was now taken care of. “How’d ya get your rocks off if ya weren’t watchin’ the porno?!”

As expected, but yet somehow hoped to have been averted, it only made Edd cry even more. He wailed and whimpered, more tears gushing from his eyes. “Eddyyyyy….! Oh, I’m a terrible friend!”

Wide-eyed, Eddy leaned back ever slightly and cringed, completely taken aback by this. How and why in the world was Edd so emotional about this? All of a sudden he really felt he couldn’t be honest with him? Now Eddy had so many questions that even his own heart was beginning to break. If he had trouble seeing Edd cry before, it was only getting worse now.

“PLEASE FORGIVE ME!” Edd wailed, now throwing his arms around Eddy’s neck in a tight hug.

Eddy stiffened considerably, having not expected the sudden hug. While he’d gotten very used to sharing affectionate physical contact with Edd over the years, his body shut down momentarily. The unexpected element only served to make it far more awkward than it needed to be. Luckily, he didn’t end up freaking out, and simply remained a little stiff.

“Why do you keep crying?” Eddy managed to ask, his own voice cracking slightly.

A few moments of Edd’s sobbing went by before he finally pulled back. His lower lip quivered as he managed to speak up again. But not without a sniffle or two. “I’m sorry!”

“For _WHAT?!_ ” Irritation further rose within Eddy’s being as his emotions yet again took the back seat. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Apologetic as Edd could be, this was absolutely ridiculous.

Leaning back, Edd clutched at Eddy’s upper arms at arm’s length, whimpering and sniffling. He looked about to say something; what he seemed to want to say was written all over the guilt in his face.

“Spit it out,” Eddy stated, his voice low.

Edd opened his mouth, let out a tiny squeak, but he faltered visibly. “I CAN’T!!” He pulled back and then fellow over, bent at the waist as he buried his face into the bed. With how long and flexible his torso was, it managed to create something of an admittedly adorable sight. Especially with the way his feet easily touched his arms as his legs curled up. But the circumstances made it hard to even try concentrating on the display.

This truly was going nowhere. How could they even get past the topic if Edd wouldn’t admit the truth? Did he really think that Eddy would have this much of a horrified reaction? That the very thought of what happened would scar him? Did he have that little faith? Even after all they’d been through together?

Sighing heavily, Eddy stared down at his friend’s pathetic curl-up. “Y’know… I thought gettin’ ya to unload for once and relax a little would help ya grow a pair, for once…”

Now Edd’s eyes peeked out from under his hat, his hands clutching tightly at the material. They were widened and still full of tears. “Eddy…?” He whimpered, sniffling. “What are you saying…?”

Furrowing his brow, Eddy ground out, “I’m not _STUPID_ , Sockhead! I saw you! You were watching me jack off!”

“Oh GOD!” Edd wailed, burying his face further into the bedcovers. He whimpered and trembled, pulling his hat down further. “Eddy… please… stop… I’m begging you!” He pleaded.

“ _NO!_ ” Eddy shouted angrily, having just about had enough.

No more games, no more second guesses, even if he had to drag Edd out of the shadows kicking and screaming. He couldn’t take it anymore, not a second longer. To think Edd had this kind of reaction to something that wasn’t even anywhere near a bad thing in the first place! And just when things had gone well at first to finally bring everything out into the open. Now it was one big emotional mess he was sick and tired of trying to clean up himself.

“You wanna be a BIG BABY about it an’ act like, like I’m a freakin’ IDIOT! Like I don’t know what’s going on!” Eddy yelled accusingly, his heart racing and gut stinging viciously.

Before Eddy could even attempt to go on, Edd tore his head up from the bedcovers and faced him completely. More tears spilled down his face, his eyes were filled with regret and such emotion. “EDDY I DON’T THINK YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” He shouted, voice cracked with emotion and reaching an immense falsetto.

Stricken, Eddy nearly faltered back as his heart practically stopped. Any and all anger he’d been feeling melted like hot butter. He stared at Edd as his own emotions were refusing to be held back any longer. The stinging sensation in his gut felt worrisome and so… concerned. He couldn’t even say anything, whether being unable to or in fear of ruining the moment, Eddy wasn’t sure. All he knew was… these _feelings_.

Edd went on, looking to him with longing and pain, as his voice regained its strength. “I’ve yearned to tell you the truth for YEARS! I’ve always wanted to be honest with you! More than ANYTHING!”

It was all making sense now. Not that it wasn’t somehow obvious before, but it felt so clear. Eddy felt his heart just about fall to his stomach and seem to melt. His entire body felt shaky and overwhelmed with all of these emotions. Like he could break down at any second. Especially now as tears filled his own eyes and he couldn’t even _try_ holding them back as they fell down his cheeks. Seeing Edd cry earlier felt harrowing, but now, it was pure emotional torture. He’d _never_ seen him cry like this before and couldn’t bear it anymore! It was too painful to see his best friend in such a broken emotional pain!

All he could do was look back at his best friend, anticipating his next move as the emotions ran rampant all over his mind.

Sobbing still, but seemingly keeping up his resolve, Edd scooted closer and grabbed hold of Eddy’s upper arms tightly. His fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirtsleeves for dear life. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I CAN’T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF REJECTION! NOT BY YOU!” Edd cried out, voice completely broken, years of pent-up tension making itself known all the more.

All the more stricken, all Eddy could do was grab Edd’s upper arms in return as his own tears flowed harder. Did Edd truly believe he didn’t feel the same way? That he wanted nothing more than to just _be_ with him? If Eddy’s heart hadn’t shattered before, it truly did now. No wonder Edd was so scared and horrified to the point of tears. The pain, the longing, the immense _love_ that he so desired, was evident and had built up for so long.

And it mirrored Eddy’s own tenfold.

“WHY WOULD I REJECT YOU, DOUBLE D?!” Eddy yelled out, but not in anger, not a bit. It was everything but.

Completely overcome with emotion, they kissed deeply, ardently, their tears intermixing. After all these years of their feelings, questioned sexuality, longing and growing all the more closer. Eddy could feel Edd trembling beneath his hands as their lips clashed hungrily and the pent-up passion went rampant. Their tongues met moments later, further accentuating the immense desire of their union.

Oh God, Edd’s lips were warm, tasted slightly of salt, and felt _so right_. Like all those years ago. Yet was even better now. Nothing ever compared, let alone ever _would_. Was it possible for someone’s lips to fit so perfectly against your own? He had to wonder.

For quite some time, they kissed and kissed, from chaste pecks to more ardent lingers. As if afraid if they stopped, it would all be gone. Like it never happened.

But it did happen. All of it.

They finally pulled away, lips bruised from so much kissing, but not the least bit regretful. Eddy opened his eyes, looking into Edd’s own as they looked back at him. They were still teary, but less so, and with joy this time. It was easy to tell now that a smile was curling at his lips.

Eddy’s heart fluttered so hard he could swear it would grow wings and fly away. Slowly but surely, the smile on Edd’s face returned, and his eyes were no longer filled with regret or pain. But rather, with so much adoration and _love_.

Giving an exhale, Eddy leaned in and kissed Edd’s tears, unable to help himself. He felt Edd lean a little into the touch, his body relaxing immensely.

“I love you…” Was all Edd could muster, his voice soft and emotional, but no longer tainted with pain.

A soft chuckle escaped Eddy as he felt his own smile return little by little. Finding his voice, he managed, “Me too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Now completely lost in each other, they lay on Eddy's bed side by side, making out fiercely. Very much as though they hadn't seen each other in months. Edd knew for sure he couldn't get enough, nor did he _want_ to know what enough was. All he wanted was more of this, to feel Eddy's hands on him, their bodies flush together, and letting loose.

After some time, Edd felt Eddy's knee come to rest between his legs. Sure as the sun rising, it did everything to arouse him all over again. That combined with their immense making out did little to quell his desires. So much so, that Edd had to pull back and let out a loud moan. The pleasure was too much, almost intense, but it still felt _so good_. So right.

Edd trembled and panted a little, completely taken at how embarrassing this was. Of course it was normal to be aroused in this kind of situation, but to know that Eddy knew? He felt scared, ready to run and hide. Whimpering a little, his head hung low as pleasurable tingles coursed over him.

“Double D...” He heard Eddy's voice softly say.

Feeling a hand on his cheek, Edd dared look up, his own eyes teary, finding Eddy look at him with worry. What could he even _say_? Or do? Especially as his love now looked at him with a mix of intense worry and wanton.

Edd couldn't help feeling a stab of shame. There were no secrets now, their feelings were out in the open, and he was _loving_ every minute of it. He wanted so much to just dance with joy and proclaim the deep, intense love he felt. If anything, he was _so happy_. He would honestly be hard-pressed to recall any other time he felt this good.

But why couldn't he just show it?

Why did feeling so good, especially in a moment like this, have to strangely make him feel ashamed?

“Eddy...” Edd uttered, more tears flowing. No more words surfaced, he felt at a complete loss.

All he could do was re-attach their lips, wanting so much more. Eddy didn't resist. He kissed back with ferocity, stroking Edd's hair gently before lowering a hand down to his back and pulling him closer. All the while, Eddy's knee continued to grind into his crotch, further tenting his shorts. Moments after, he felt Eddy's knee retreat and was then replaced by his hand.

Moaning between their mouths, Edd eagerly thrust his hips into Eddy's hand, just about realizing what he'd done. With a gasp, he pulled away and averted his gaze.

Exhaling Eddy murmured, “Hey, can I see your dick?”

The request struck Edd's ears and made him tremble. This was happening. And he was letting it. The embarrassment returned tenfold, causing him to tense up immensely. “I.. I...”

“C'mon, you've seen mine already,” Eddy pointed out with a snicker.

Whimpering, Edd covered his face with his hands. There was nothing more he wanted to do, but how to even muster up the strength to go through with it? “Ohhhh! It's too embarrassing!”

Gently poking his chest, Eddy chuckled, “I'll suck it if you pull it out...”

Wide-eyed, Edd lowered his hands and simply stared at his best friend turned lover. His heart pounded vigorously, realizing just how close he was coming to living out one of his fantasies. “R-really?”

“Bet money on it...” Eddy purred, smirking at him _very_ suggestively.

Trembling a little, Edd managed a tiny nod while reaching down to his shorts. “O-O-Okay... umm... let me just...”

As he pulled down his shorts, along with his underpants, they brushed enticingly over his erection. A tiny squeak escaped him at the sudden jolt of pleasure, especially as his skin was being exposed to the open air once again.

“AH!”

That was when Eddy's hand planted onto his stomach and rolled him onto his back. His free hand all but pulled his shorts and underwear _clean_ off his legs and tossing them elsewhere.

“EDDY!” Edd cried in shock, just about realizing he was now in nothing but his shirt and his thigh-high socks.

His erection was now on full display and with no real way to hide it. Squeaking, his hands quickly dove down to his crotch and his legs closed up in a futile attempt to hide it all. This was happening too fast for him to process. He trembled and nearly hyperventilated, the embarrassment rising all the more.

“Oh no ya don't!” Eddy scolded, now grabbing a hold of his legs and prying them apart. Which was a perfectly easy feat, given Edd's skinny legs and Eddy being far stronger than he himself was. “Quit squirmin' already!”

“Eddy wait!” Edd pleaded half-heartedly, his brain scrambling to catch up. “S-Slow down!”

Shaking his head, Eddy then looked down at Edd's erected cock, a strange look overcoming his face. He then licked his lips, leaning down toward it. “Hellooooo...” He purred, then proceeded to give an enticing lick to the tip.

“AH!” Edd squeaked as the sensation coursed through him intensely. “E-Eddy...!”

Eddy then let go of Edd's legs and leaned down the rest of the way, wasting no time engulfing the tip into his mouth. He suckled and licked along it, hands now grasping at Edd's hips to keep him in place.

Completely overcome by the wet warmth of Eddy's mouth and the overall pleasure that came with it, Edd squirmed and trembled. It almost hurt it felt so intense, he'd never _this_ much ecstasy in one fell swoop. Even all the buildup of masturbation couldn't compare. He felt Eddy draw him in deeper, go back up, and then down again. Grasping at his hat, tears falling freely, teeth clenched, he tried to keep himself in check.

But it was too late. His body had run so far ahead of his brain that catching up by now was futile.

Panting and moaning loudly, all he could do was surrender. His legs relaxed slightly, now resting over Eddy's shoulders as he now drew him in deeper. Once his member hit the back of his throat, Eddy drew back a little, and then grasped Edd's left foot. When had he attempted to move it?

“Watch your feet, D...” Eddy mumbled upon pulling his mouth away.

Trembling a little as a semblance of relief washed over him, Edd turned his torso a little as a way to keep the intensity down. It was far from recovery, but close enough. Now Eddy's hand grasped his member, beginning to pump him slowly, but growing in speed.

“Hey Double D...” Eddy purred sensuously, smirking at him with a gleam in his eyes. “You like that?”

“Uuhhnn... mmm....!” Edd managed, biting his lip. He had no idea how to even articulate how _amazing_ this felt. The pleasurable waves washed through him vigorously, only increasing with intensity. “Aaaahhh... Oohhh...!”

Eddy pumped him with one hand, holding Edd's foot in the other. Faster and faster he went, to which his his expression then changed into one of surprise. Squealing now, Edd grasped the sheets and cried out loudly as he came. _Hard._

“Damn! Already?!” Eddy exclaimed with surprise, watching in amazement.

Even more embarrassingly, Edd could feel his load shoot out with contraction after contraction, probably getting everywhere. He had just been jerked off _and_ climaxed right in front of Eddy's eyes. Something he'd imagined and fantasized for as long as he knew about sexuality.

Edd lay there now, panting and finally coming down from the high of his climax. His body felt exhausted, but so exhilarated, so _good_. Like no other masturbatory tactic he'd used in the past. Whimpering, the overwhelming emotion was getting the better of him, forcing his mind to run rampant.

A moment later, he felt Eddy come up behind him and snuggle up, spooning him. A soft, happy sigh sounded from him as he nuzzled into Edd's neck. It felt so good, so gentle, tender...

That did it. Edd felt himself crying again as he curled up a bit, taking Eddy's arm and holding it closely to himself. The comfort of his lover's body up against his back, combined with the immense relief, was way too nice. Edd whimpered and sniffled, trying to keep his crying quiet. Not like this, not when they were having such a wonderful moment.

Unfortunately, he could feel Eddy stiffen a bit from behind him. “Double D? You okay?”

Sniffling a little, Edd managed to answer, “Y-Yes! I'm fine...!”

“Sure don't sound like it,” Eddy said suspiciously, but there was worry in his tone. “Was it too much? 'Cause all you had to do was-”

“No!” Edd squeaked, surprised at his own ferocity. Wiping his eyes a little, he then rolled over onto his other side to face Eddy. He whimpered, then snuggled in a bit closer. “E-Eddy, m-m-make no mistake! These aren't tears of lamentation, I swear! I... Oh, goodness... You've no idea how happy I truly am!”

Eddy looked at him with wide eyes before his countenance melted into confusion. “Ya sure don't look like it, Sockhead. So you're gonna have to forgive me if I'm kinda skeptical.”

Realizing how true that must have been, Edd exhaled and wiped his eyes again, sniffling. He gathered his strength enough to respond, “I'm not certain as to how I can adequately explain this, Eddy. But I truly am happy, more than I can remember ever feeling! It just somehow... causes me to react this way. I feel as though there's a part of me that can't even handle it!”

“Can't handle it?” Eddy raised an eyebrow. He reached over, gently rubbing Edd's naked side in smooth, soothing strokes. “It's like, too much for ya?”

“Yes! Yes, I think that's an adequate comparison!” Edd let out a sigh of relief, most especially from Eddy's touch. “It isn't simply because of earlier, when I was confronted with having to speak the truth. Everything happened so fast, but it felt so good.”

“Sooo... you _did_ like it,” Eddy smirked a bit.

Edd nodded, sniffling a little, “Of course I did. More than anything! Eddy, it felt so good, I almost had difficulty breathing! I can't even begin to relay all of the fantasies I have ever had!” He sighed, looking away shamefully. “Oh, I wish I were able to let go of how I'm feeling. Somehow it felt so good that... that...”

“That what?” Eddy prompted, still stroking his side. “C'mon Double D, we're gettin' somewhere!”

“I'm trying!” Edd squeaked, then came a little closer. He took Eddy's free hand, proceeding to play with his fingers. Somehow, this was actually very calming. “It felt so good that I became emotional as a result.”

Eddy looked at him oddly, but was otherwise thoughtful. “That sounds kinda weird... But I guess it's kinda like some of Ed's weird horror movies. Some are so bad that they're kinda hilarious!”

Unable to help it, Edd giggled a little. “Well, yes... I suppose that would work as an adequate metaphor.”

“Yeah...” Eddy looked off to one side, then exhaled, “You gonna be okay, Sockhead?”

“Oh, of course! I just...” Edd came a little closer, then kissed his fingers, “I don't know how something can feel so good that it ends up being almost _painful_. Emotionally, of course. I feel so overwhelmed and as though my body is about to pop. Yet it's only because I'm so happy, I've never felt this good before... Ever. I-I don't even...” Tears began to well in his eyes.

“Aw, damn it!” Eddy muttered, reaching up with his other hand to wipe his tears, “C'mon, don't cry! You're gonna make me cry and ya know that it ain't cool!”

“I know and I'm sorry!” Edd sniffled, his lip quivering a little. “I just want to be loved!”

The words left his mouth before he could even attempt to stop them. Edd covered his mouth with his free hand, trembling a little. True as it was, he averted his gaze in shame; disgusted at how desperate it ended up sounding. He squeezed his eyes shut, his stomach coiling with anxiety and his mind running rampant. More tears streamed from his eyes.

He felt Eddy's free hand leave his side and then move up to his face. The touch was a gentle caress to his cheek. Edd sniffled and dared open his eyes, finding that Eddy was looking at him again. While his expression was a bit hard to discern, there was immense emotion in his eyes.

“Hey Double D, ya know you _are_ , right?”

Sniffling, Edd couldn't help leaning into his touch and placing his free hand over Eddy's. “Y-Yes.”

“But lemme guess, even though you've got good friends now, you've got me and Ed,” Eddy's voice trailed off for a moment, his brow furrowing a bit. “you've kinda felt like ya weren't loved. Especially 'cause of your folks being idiots and feelin' pretty lonely. Oh, you wanna know what love is, you want me to show you!” he added this last bit in a little singsong voice.

Unable to help it, Edd smiled a little bit at Eddy's silly attempt to cheer him up. But then again, did he expect anything different? Not in the slightest.

Sighing a little, Eddy stroked his cheek and wiped away a stray tear, “That seriously does suck. But you ain't alone, Double D! Hell no you're not. You know ya can't get rid of me or even Ed that easily!”

This made Edd smile a little more, “A factor I've become far too familiar with...”

“Exactly!” Eddy chuckled a bit, wiping more of Edd's tears away. “So yeah, part of that was 'cause you have the hots for me and got scared since you thought I'd reject ya.”

Edd nodded slowly, recalling this feeling far too well. Especially earlier. “I-I see now that it was foolish of me to think.”

“Hey, relax! Everyone's scared of that!” Eddy coaxed, taking his other hand out from Edd's grip and wrapping it around his back. “So what's it gonna take? Ya want me to say it?”

“Oh, you don't have to. I know now that you-”

“I love you,” Eddy cut him off, giving a smile.

The words struck Edd's heart like a million sparks. When was the last time he even _heard_ those words spoken to him? They were simple words, they conveyed a whole lot, and should have been taken as such. Yet as Edd let them play in his ears, right from the very boy he loved, it almost hurt.

Feeling more tears fall, Edd pressed closer to Eddy's body, their legs entangling now. His heart pounded vigorously and such a warmth filled in his stomach, it nearly felt painful.

This was how it felt to hear those sweet words. And for the giver to mean every bit of them.

“Oh goodness,” Edd murmured, trembling a little bit, “Oh Eddy... say it again!”

A chuckle escaped Eddy as he leaned in to touch their noses together, “Not gonna lie, you're freakin' adorable. What's that you want me to say? You gotta be specific, ya know.”

Blushing heavily, Edd faltered ever slightly, but was determined. “Eddy, please... tell me that you love me. Not to say I doubt the sentiment in the slightest, but-”

“Ya love hearin' me say it,” Eddy said with a knowing smile, his eyes half-lidded.

“Please don't tease me... I feel so... overwrought and as though I may combust!” Edd whimpered, clutching at him.

“Relax, Double D!” Eddy laughed, kissing his nose. “Jeez, no need to get all tense. It's all good fun here, I ain't goin' anywhere! But okay fine, I'll give ya what you want.” He leaned to Edd's ear, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. “I love you.”

A little mewl escaped Edd as he let the words sink in once again. Oh, it felt so good! He felt like crying once more, he felt like laughing, and just _relishing_ in this! “I love you too, Eddy... As I said earlier, I've yearned to tell you this for years.”

“Define 'years',” Eddy chuckled a bit, bringing his hand to caress Edd's hair.

“For as long as I can remember,” Edd murmured with a light shrug and a sniffle. “You had been dating Nazz, which of course only heightened my anxiety of the situation even further. So I did my very best to bury my feelings. But Ed had advised me that, no matter what, I should tell you the truth. But I couldn't, I was terrified of you rejecting me and I _knew_ I would not be able to handle it.”

Eddy's mirth faded as he looked upon Edd with concern, “Jeez, Double D. I guess I kinda see why.”

Edd nodded, now cuddling closer and nuzzling Eddy's neck. He could smell his musk and his cologne. The mix was heavenly. “Yes, that was all part of why. I had thought for certain that you weren't homosexual, let alone... even remotely interested in me romantically and sexually.”

A snort escaped Eddy, but he held Edd closer and stroked his hat. “Listen Sockhead, I gotta level with ya. You're crazy if ya seriously thought I wasn't into you!”

Edd looked up a bit, meeting Eddy's eyes, “I am?”

“Well, yeah!” Eddy laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Ya know, puttin' aside the whole hindsight thing. Lemme put it this way, I'd go back in time and tell my twelve-year-old idiot self-heh heh-that all those things he felt about you were real! Yes, you liked that dare kiss Kevin made ya do and yes Double D is cuter than Nazz! After a while, I had to stop bein' in denial about it. 'Specially when I saw you bend over for the first time and gave me a nice look at your _sweet ass_.”

Edd opened his mouth to respond, but thought more about it. He blushed and buried his face into Eddy's neck. “Point taken, perhaps I was quite clueless.”

“Ya think?” Eddy snicked, stroking his hair. “Anyway, the point is, it's kinda hard to explain, 'specially without getting all sappy and poetic!”

As he took all of this in, fingers toying with Eddy's shirt, Edd closed his eyes and relaxed. Having to articulate all of this, he never imagined it would happen. But it was. Almost too quickly. Deep inside, his stomach coiled almost painfully, his heart pounded, and his breathing quickened. Tears spilled once again and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“But ya know, bottom line...” Eddy went on, still playing with his hair, “You're my Sockhead. I always kinda knew somethin' was there, but it was real hard coming out about all that stuff. Denial and feelin' weird. I bet you know what that's like, eh?”

“Of course,” Edd nodded. “Coming to terms with my sexuality was an odd struggle. I especially find it difficult to admit it to anybody.”

“Exactly!” Eddy said as he glanced down at him again. “It was Ed who pretty much had to spell it out for me.”

This made Edd giggle quite a bit, “He had done the same for me.”

“Figured,” Eddy rolled his eyes playfully, snickering. “He told me I had to pretty much man-up and tell ya how I felt. Course that was easier said than done!”

Nodding in agreement, Edd leaned in and planted a little kiss onto Eddy's neck. “It seems that Ed was perfectly aware of our dilemmas, then.”

“Are you kidding? He knew since we were _kids_ , Double D!” Eddy pointed out, laughing a bit.

“Oh dear... it seems to have gone that far back,” Edd murmured, shaking his head a little bit.

Eddy nodded, giving a little whistle, “Ya got that right! Welp, now he's gonna be real happy knowin' that his ship is canon.”

“Huh?” Edd blinked, not quite understanding. “I'm not sure that I follow what you mean, Eddy.”

“Eh, I'll explain later. Point is, he's gonna be happy,” Eddy said, bringing his hand back to Edd's tear-stained cheek. He exhaled a bit, averting his eyes for a brief moment, “So listen, it's kinda hard to get all this stuff out. You're just, ya know, my best buddy and we've been through a whole lot.”

Smiling a little through his tears, Edd nuzzled his cheek, “We certainly have. You're right, articulating all of my feelings and everything you are to me truly isn't easy. All that I know is that I love you, more than just as a friend.”

“Yeah, me too,” Eddy chuckled a little and smiled crookedly. “Like I said, you're my Sockhead. And ya know, you're pretty easy on the eyes.”

Now his cheeks heated up as Edd averted his gaze shyly. “Oh, now you're just being silly...”

“Hey, come on! I mean it!” Eddy laughed, taking Edd's chin and tilting it upward to meet his eyes. “I think you're hot!”

Giggling girlishly, Edd tried to look away again, but Eddy's hand had a strong grip.

“Think about it, I just sucked your dick a while ago and made ya cum!” Eddy laughed, glancing downward for a brief second. “ _That_ was so damn hot! Your faces, the sounds you made, seriously! Do ya really think I don't find you attractive, Sockhead?”

“No... You've made it abundantly clear,” Edd murmured, placing his hand onto Eddy's wrist.

“Good! You're cute and I find ya hot, end of story,” Eddy smirked a little bit, poking his nose.

Edd smiled, giving a giggle and relaxing considerably. “Well... I find you very attractive, too.”

“Heh, kinda caught on to that, since you were jerkin' off to me!” Eddy laughed.

“Oh, come on... I was very lost in the moment, you see. When you just... unabashedly began to masturbate right in front of me, something I know that friends would likely not do, even in the best of circumstances...” Edd glanced away a little, “I let my sexual urges get the better of me. I was so very aroused the moment you-”

“Started jerkin' off?” Eddy supplied, snickering.

Edd puffed his cheeks slightly, but then sighed. “Yes.”

“Aww,” Eddy snickered, patting his cheek. “Why do you gotta be so cute? I swear you're gettin' me horny just _lookin'_ at ya! Cute and smart, you're the whole package, D!”

“Thank you,” Edd smiled.

Eddy shook his head, continuing to stroke Edd's face. “Oh, I ain't done yet! That gap in your teeth is freakin' adorable, you've got that smile that I swear makes my stomach do flip flops, and then your eyes light up like Christmas lights! Sure I don't always understand your Science-y mumbo jumbo, but I dunno, I just like seein' ya talk about stuff that makes you happy, ya know?”

Now Edd's cheeks darkened considerably, giggling a little. “Oh Eddy, are you attempting to lavish me with compliments?”

“Is it workin'?” Eddy raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Yes...” Edd confessed, nuzzling his cheek against Eddy's hand. “I can truly never get enough of your sensitive side.”

“Gee, wonder what gave that away,” Eddy rolled his eyes slightly, but grinned.

“In fact,” Edd went on, smiling more now, “that had always been one of the things I've always loved about you. Although you tended to deny it or downplay it, but you truly do have a big heart. You always did have your ways of making Ed and I feel special.”

Now it was Eddy's turn to look embarrassed as he averted his gaze, “Aw man, now _you're_ buttering me up! I'm supposed to do the compliments!”

“Oh no, I'm going to do them as well!” Edd giggled. “You have beautiful eyes, Eddy.”

“Quit it!” Eddy laughed, now batting at him playfully. “Oh yeah? Well you got that cute nose!”

“Your skin is always very soft.”

“Yours is way softer!”

“Thank you, I exfoliate. You always smell very nice.”

“Yeah yeah, so do you!”

“I love your smile.”

“Which one?”

“All of them.”

“Eh, whatever! Love your smile too, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“AHA! You thanked me and didn't deflect! Ha! I win!” Eddy grinned widely, now rolling over and pinning Edd onto the bed. He pinned him down by the shoulders, leaning down a little. “Oh I could get lost in your eyes, baby.”

Edd giggled and smiled more in spite of his tears. He then leaned up and planted a little kiss to his love's lips. It surprised Eddy slightly, but he smirked and stole one of his own. A few more kisses were exchanged as their bodies relaxed, arms going around each other and legs entangling.

Pulling back a little, Edd's smile grew as he stroked Eddy's face, “I have to say, you're a wonderful kisser, Eddy.”

“Course I am, I had plenty of practice!” Eddy chuckled, smiling brightly. “Okay, okay, thanks a lot.”

Smiling back, Edd giggled. “You're we welcome. I haven't any personal experience, but I hope I'm doing it right.”

“Hope? Double D, you're a natural! Seriously, I don't know if you got some kinda kissin' secret I don't know about, but _damn_!”

Edd blushed heavily, but smiled. “I simply followed my instinct. I just let it happen and responded as such.”

Chuckling a bit, Eddy poked his nose again, grinning. “Well, keep doin' it! Just lookin' at your lips is makin' me wanna smooch 'em.”

“Awww... Well, feel free.” Edd giggled.

Winking, Eddy obliged and stole a quick kiss. “How 'bout tomorrow we go do something? I don't know what, but you know, kinda like a real date.”

“I would love to,” Edd nodded, nuzzling their noses affectionately. He laughed a little bit, his heart swelling and his entire body heating all the more. Though his tears continued to fall, the immense _joy_ within didn't recede. While it may have strangely hurt to feel this happy, he didn't care, he just wanted to relish in it more.

“Awesome,” Eddy replied and then reached down to adjust Edd's hat so it wasn't over his eyes. “You feelin' better?”

Giving a nod, Edd lowered his hands to rest them on Eddy's shoulders, “I do feel better, yes.”

“You better be,” Eddy teased, bringing both his hands into Edd's hair.

They lay there for some time, simply basking in each other like never before. Embarrassed as he'd felt, Edd couldn't have felt more wonderful. He had never imagined that this little evening together would have taken such an interesting turn. But for all that it was worth, he couldn't help feeling thankful for that. He then watched curiously as Eddy sat up. He removed his own pants and boxers, to which Edd felt a little tingle.

“Look D, no pants!” Eddy chuckled before laying back on top of him. Their bare genitals brushed each other deliciously. “So ya won't feel so embarrassed.”

Touched by this, Edd giggled and embraced him. “Thank you, Eddy.”

“Don't mention it, Sockhead,” Eddy nuzzled his cheek, grinning.

 


End file.
